Navidad en familia
by noed318
Summary: Luna vuelve a su ciudad natal para pasar navidad con su familia, esperando unos días tranquilos y alegres, y entre una cosa y otra deseaba poder contarles sobre esa persona a la que ama y la hace tan feliz. Pero sus días allí terminan siendo un poco más agitados de lo que ella esperaba. ¿Podrá Luna tener esa navidad en paz?


**Hola, bien como hacia mucho que no escribía nada de Theo y Luna aquí les dejo un nuevo fic acorde a la fecha, espero les guste.**

 **Navidad en familia**

Luna Lovegood Weasley, es una joven de veinticinco años que perdió a sus padres de pequeña y fue adoptada por una generosa y bulliciosa familia, quienes la quisieron desde el primer momento, creció y vivió en Salem Massachusetts hasta que termino la secundaria, momento en el que se enteró que tenía una beca y un fondo para estudiar en Londres. Hacía siete años que se había mudado de Salem a Londres para estudiar. Desde entonces volvía a su hogar para navidad y año nuevo, y si le era posible en vacaciones.

Este año volvía para pasar navidad y año nuevo con su bulliciosa familia, la rubia esperaba finalmente poder contarles que mantenía una relación con un joven ingles pero era algo que la aterraba, adoraba a su familia pero sus hermanos solían ser "sobreprotectores" por decirlo de alguna manera, en Salem se los conocía como el tornado rojo que llegaba después de la ventisca gris la cual era ella y la verdad era que cada muchacho que había intentado algo con ella había experimentado la devastación del tornado rojo. Este joven ingles la hacía realmente feliz y en verdad temía que él conozca a su familia.

Hacia unas horas que había comenzado a nevar cuando arribó al aeropuerto de Massachusetts y de entonces ya habían pasado dos horas. Luna ya iba por su segunda taza de chocolate, mientras esperaba la llegada de sus hermanos. Su celular sonó y la foto de un muchacho de cabello negro quitándose los lentes apareció en la pantalla.

—Hola amor —saludo la rubia ni bien atendió.

—Hola hermosa, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya llegaste a tu casa? —se escuchó la voz algo somnolienta de hombre.

—Todavía no, estoy esperando a mis hermanos, la verdad que ya se les hizo más tarde de lo normal. ¿Tu como estas? Cansado, se te escucha cansado.

—Si un día un tanto complicado. ¿Amor ya llamaste a ver si todo está bien? Sino solo tomate un taxi.

—¿Amor tienes una idea de lo que puede costar un taxi hasta Salem? Te ayudo… mucho.

—Usa la tarjeta que te di y deja de preocuparme… ahora me voy a preocupar más sabiendo que sigues en el aeropuerto…

—Ok, no sigas voy a hacerte caso, esta vez… bueno duerme y descansa no te pongas a hacer nada del trabajo. Mañana te escribo. Te amo.

—Te amo hermosa. Cualquier cosa me llamas.

—Ok, besos.

Cortó la llamada y sus grises ojos se quedaron viendo la pantalla y después de unos minutos llamó a su hermano Bill pero solo la atendió el contestador, estuvo a nada de llamar a Harry pero finalmente no lo hizo, después de todo, conociéndolo ni siquiera estaría en la casa. Intento llamar a los gemelos pero ninguno de los dos contestó, por lo que finalmente llamó a casa de sus padres, allí siempre había gente. El teléfono sonó tres veces y la rubia ya había comenzado a maldecir mentalmente, no entendía que rayos pasaba y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse alguien contesto.

—Hola, ¿Quién habla? —era una voz de hombre pero no era de su padre ni de ninguno de sus hermanos.

—Luna… ¿Quién es?

—Ahh hola Luna, soy Lee. ¿Cómo estás?

—Cansada de llamar a mis hermanos pero bien… en el aeropuerto esperando a que vengan por mí —aquellas palabras salieron cargadas de sarcasmo, ella no era de hablar así pero después de tanto tiempo rodeada de personas que usaban el sarcasmo todo el tiempo, se le había pegado.

—Un momento, ¿No se suponía que llegabas mañana? Aquí no hay nadie todos están en el hospital…

—¿En el hospital? ¿Qué pasó?

—Tus padres tuvieron un accidente mientras decoraban las escaleras, no te preocupes están bien solo sufrieron una fractura, tu madre en el brazo derecho y Arthur en la pierna derecha, todos están bien pero los están atendiendo yo vine por unos papeles pero ya llamo a George para que valla por ti.

—No déjalo Lee yo me arreglo estaré allí en una hora con suerte, no les digas nada.

—¿Segura?

—Si no hay problema nos vemos luego —y sin más termino la llamada.

Pasó por un cajeo y saco más dinero. Definitivamente le convenía más pagar un taxi que seguir esperando allí hasta que alguno de sus hermanos se decidiera a ir por ella. Aquel viaje hasta Salem fue el más largo que jamás había hecho. La nieve no dejaba de caer, el taxi iba despacio, pincho una rueda a pocos minutos de salir, la calefacción se averió a medio camino y como si todo eso fuera poco el taxista parecía ser fanático de los mariachis y decidió comenzar a escucharlos después de cambiar la rueda pinchada. Ni bien llegaron a la casa Luna pago y bajo lo más rápido que pudo de aquel infernal vehículo.

Miró la enorme casa que carecía de decoración y por las ventanas que daban a la sala vio a aquel alborotado grupo que ella llamaba familia, los quería y le encantaba visitarlos, pero sus hermanos podían ser un enorme dolor de cabeza y ese era uno de los motivos por los que sus visitas generalmente eran cortas.

Al entrar en esa casa que había sido su hogar por tantos años, todos se apresuraron a saludarla a excepción de su padre, quien estaba sentado en su sillón favorito con la pierna derecha enyesada hasta la rodilla, la rubia se acercó a él y deposito un beso en su mejilla mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

La familia estaba casi completamente reunida. Su padre Arthur y su madre Molly, quien no dejaba de quejarse de aquel yeso que llevaba en su brazo derecho. Bill, su hermano mayor, junto a su esposa Fleur, con la que ya tenían cuatro pequeños, tres niños y una niña que parecía otro varón más. George estaba con Angelina, su segunda esposa la cual esperaba al tercer hijo del pelirrojo, tenía un niño con su primera esposa, una niña con Angelina y el que estaba a meses de nacer todavía no sabían que seria. Fred, gemelo de George, abrazaba a su esposo Lee Jordan, con el que se casó hacía poco más de dos años y con quien acababa de adoptar a una niña de tres años. El único que faltaba allí era Harry, un año mayor que Luna y al igual que ella adoptado por la familia de pelirrojos, que actualmente estaba quien sabe donde con su nueva novia.

Aquel día había sido el más largo y cansador que la rubia había vivido en mucho tiempo y todavía no terminaba. Molly insistió para que todos se quedaran a cenar y en ese instante Luna supo que le esperaba un interrogatorio…

—Looney, y ¿cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar esta vez con nosotros? —preguntó Bill durante la cena.

—Serán quince días.

—¿Por qué tan poco? —dijo Molly al instante centrando sus ojos en su rubia hija.

—Querida ya sabes que Luna tiene su trabajo allá —acotó Arthur en su tono suave y tranquilo.

—Pero eso es muy poco tiempo…

—Mamá es lo normal en esta fecha, ya volveré para las vacaciones de verano

—Luna ¿Por qué no buscas un trabajo aquí y haces feliz a mamá? —preguntó George ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes.

—George ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que yo soy feliz si ustedes son felices?

—Pero más allá de eso su familia está aquí, ¿Por qué no vuelve? —dijo Fred.

—¿Qué o quién hay allá que te detiene? —agregó George y los tres hermanos Weasley miraron a la rubia con esa expresión que a ella le recordaba cada una de las veces que había perdido un novio o cualquier pretendiente.

—Por favor quieren dejar de portarse como niños.

—El último inglés que vino contigo no tuvo el valor de quedarse lo suficiente —acotó Bill con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

—Ahh bien así termina este tema, buenas noches me voy a dormir —dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie— y solo una aclaración si siguen así no volverán a conocer un novio mío. Hasta mañana —y sin más subió las escalaras mientras escuchaba como su padre regañaba a sus hermanos.

Al entrar en su habitación encontró su equipaje a un lado de la cama, buscó la cartera y la encontró sobre el escritorio, se acercó y comenzó a buscar su celular, pero aquel negro aparatito no estaba, tiro todo el contenido de la cartera sobre la cama y definitivamente no estaba allí. Luna se puso nerviosa y rápidamente comenzó a repasar mentalmente cuando lo había usado… en el aeropuerto y luego en el taxi… no era posible estaba segura de que lo había guardado. Volvió a bajar y en la sala tomo el teléfono, marco el número de su celular y espero, de repente comenzó a escuchar un leve sonido que provenía de la cocina, se acercó y si era su rington. Su madre Fleur y Bill estaban allí y se los notaba sorprendidos por aquel sonido, todos siguieron el ruido y sus ojos se encontraron ante el lavavajilla en pleno siclo de lavado, de repente aquella musiquita ya no se escuchó más, Luna no había despegado el teléfono de su oído y este seguía sonando.

Cuando la rubia saco el celular del lavavajilla aquel pequeño aparato chorreaba agua y espuma.

—Rayos, no puede ser —susurró Luna tratando de secar su ahogado celular.

—Seguro fue alguno de los niños… lo siento, así son yo ya perdí tres celulares este año —dijo Bill desarmando el celular de Luna—, al último lo convirtieron en un adorno para la pecera.

—¿Bill puede agrelarse? —preguntó Fleur.

—No creo ese detergente no es bueno para estas cosas… tendremos que comprarte uno nuevo —concluyó Bill mirando a su hermana.

—Déjalo no importa —susurró una resignada Luna mientras tomaba la tarjeta de memoria y volvía sobre sus pasos a su habitación

Al acostarse descubrió que estaba más cansada de lo que creía ya que prácticamente se desmayó al contacto con la suave cama. Unos gritos y el sonido de pies corriendo la despertaron. Miró sin ganas el reloj sobre su mesita de noche y este marcaba las 7:15.

—¡¿Qué estos niños no duermen?! —susurró antes de centrar sus ojos en la ventana por donde pudo ver la nieve que caía lentamente.

Al bajar descubrió que los niños de Bill y de Fred ya estaban allí y por lo visto jugaban a la escondida por el lugar. Sabía que sus hermanos tenían que trabajar pero en verdad no esperaba que dejaran a los niños allí desde tan temprano, su madre le explico que ya estaba acostumbrada pero que ahora que no podía usar la mano derecha se le hacía difícil preparar el desayuno y ocuparse de ellos como siempre, por lo que la rubia termino haciendo el desayuno y cuidando de esos niños, pero eso fue solo el comienzo, considerando la situación en que estaban su padre y madre, y conociendo a sus hermanos y sus familias, era obvio que a ella le iba a tocar hacerse cargo de todo en aquella casa, comenzando por decorar todo el lugar… termino de colocar las luces en el frente de la casa, adorno con cintas las columnas y postes del pórtico, coloco el pino en la casa y lo adorno, ubico cada adorno en los lugares que su madre le indicaba por toda la casa, adorno los arbustos del jardín delantero, quito la nieve de la vereda que daba a la puerta, limpio la casa y tantas otras cosas que perdió la cuenta… y como si todo eso fuera poco lo hizo mientras cuidaba que sus sobrinos no destruyeran el lugar. Definitivamente esta navidad estaba siendo la más agitada de la rubia pues ya llevaba cuatro días limpiando y decorando.

Le había informado a su novio sobre la muerte de su celular y quedaron en que él llamaría una vez al día, pero por una cosa u otra ella se había perdido las llamadas de él y cuando ella lo llamaba él no estaba disponible, situación que estaba desanimando bastante a la rubia.

El 23 por la tarde, su humor comenzaba a mejorar, pues ya había terminado de colocar los adornos y limpiar todo. Sonó el teléfono y la rubia atendió algo ansiosa, hacía días que no escuchaba la voz de su amor.

—Hola…

—¡Hola Looney! —la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció, solo sus hermanos la llamaban así—… Me llamó Fred, que lo llamó Bill, para ver si podía hacer las compras para la cena de mañana… resulta que ninguno de los dos puede y yo tampoco, así que… espero que tú puedas, porque yo no —a la chica casi se le cae el teléfono al escuchar esto.

—Yo llame a Bill para que haga eso… hace dos días —dijo levantando la voz.

—Disculpa, no sabía… Fred me llamó anoche, y hoy no pude…

—¿Te das cuenta que ya son las seis de la tarde? —y diciendo esto colgó furiosa el teléfono. En verdad era increíble, pero sus hermanos tenían una gran habilidad para matarle el humor y sacarla de quicio.

Su madre que leía en un sillón, la vio salir bastante molesta y prefirió no preguntar. Luna tomó el auto de su padre y fue hasta el supermercado más cercano, el cual estaba atiborrado de personas. Tomó un carrito y comenzó a recorrer el lugar, metiendo en el carro lo que encontraba, de las cosas que necesitaba. Terminó comprando muchas cosas que usualmente no llevaban para esa fecha. Tendría que cambiar varias cosas del menú.

Entre buscar las cosas y pagar, llegó a su casa pasadas las nueve. No había nadie, por lo visto sus padres habían ido a cenar con unos amigos. Guardo todo lo que había comprado y fue directo a su habitación, allí la esperaban algunos de los apuntes que estaba revisando para su tesis, pero simplemente pasó de ellos y se metió en la cama, deseaba que ese día terminara ya, pero más deseaba ver a su pelinegro.

Por la mañana la despertó el incesante timbre de la puerta, miro su reloj y marcaba las siete. El timbre seguía sonando, se puso una bata y bajo a abrir. En la puerta se encontró a Harry, tan despeinado como de costumbre, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una joven de cabello negro a su lado.

—Hola Looney —gritó antes de abrazarla—… tanto tiempo sin verte hermana… luces terrible —dijo mientras entraba a la casa tirando de la mano de la muchacha.

—Gracias Harry siempre tan amable… ¿sabes que son las siete de la mañana? —dijo algo molesta.

—Sí lo sé por eso nos vamos a dormir un rato… ahh ella es Cho.

Antes de que Luna lo notara ellos ya no estaban allí. Así era su hermano iba y venía constantemente sin preocuparse por nadie. Miró hacia la cocina y luego las escaleras… y con muy pocas ganas termino yendo hacia la cocina. Alguien tenía que preparar todo para esa noche, y por lo que ya había visto en la semana ni sus hermanos, ni sus cuñadas o cuñado lo harían. Parecía que se había convertido en la sirvienta y niñera de la familia, y lo único que deseaba era que esos días pasaran rápido para poder volver a Londres.

Comenzó con el postre, siguió por los budines, con y sin frutas… para esto ya habían pasado varias horas, sus padres se habían levantado y como marcaba la costumbre, los hijos y nietos comenzaron a llegar… cosa que comenzó a molestar a la rubia, pues todos se metían en la cocina andaban de un lugar a otro, se comían algunas de las cosas que acababa de hacer o necesitaba para decorar o rellenar lo que estaba haciendo… básicamente todos estorbaban y ninguno ayudaba. Después de almorzar dos bocados de carne y cuatro cucharadas de puré, continuo cocinando mientras trataba de ignorar las quejas de su madre por lo poco que había estado comiendo esos días. Hizo: galletas, cupcakes, salsas varias, ensaladas, rellenó el pavo, preparó el glaseado, puso a marinar le carne y siguió cocinando hasta entrada la tarde.

Después de tanto trabajo por fin estaba casi todo listo, solo quedaba meter el pavo y la carne al horno cosa que haría en una o dos horas. Se quitó el delantal y sacudió la harina que se había pegado en su ropa, necesitaba tomar un baño, pero decidió hacerlo cuando el pavo y la carne estuvieran en el horno.

Sus sobrinos corrían por toda la casa, mientras sus cuñadas hablaban en la sala. Luna dio una última mirada a la mesa de la cocina donde estaban todas las cosas que había preparado y al notar que no faltaba nada, se dirigió a la sala para descansar un momento… pero antes de llegar a la puerta se detuvo.

—Qué bueno que finalmente Luna se quede aquí —escuchó una voz que no podía terminar de definir, pero algo le decía que podía ser Lee.

—Sí la verdad que no veía la hora de que volviera… aunque sus galletas son algo desabridas, siempre hace falta alguien que me ayude a cuidar a los niños, me están volviendo loca —esa definitivamente era Angelina.

—Es raro, no dijo nada cuando termino su tesis —ahora si la voz de Lee era inconfundible.

—Pogque todavía no la tegmino Lee —aclaro Fleur.

—¿Entonces porque están tan seguras de que se queda?

—Ahh mi querido Lee, tu no la conoces tanto como Fleur y yo… ella no va a dejar así a Arthur y Molly… además lo que tiene que hacer lo puede terminar aquí y luego solo presentarlo.

—No quisiera dudar de ti Angelina, pero ¿Estás segura de que se quiere quedar aquí… no crees que ya tenga una vida allá?

—Lee ¡por favor! Claro que si se quiere quedar y te aseguro que en cuanto vuelva con Seamus, no habrá más que decir… a demás ¡¿Qué clase de vida puede tener ella allá?! Debe vivir estudiando y trabajando…

—Hay que aceptaglo no es muy atragtiva ni integesante que digamos.

—¿Y que más quieres Fleur? Después de todo es adoptada.

Luna simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sabía que esas mujeres no la querían mucho que digamos, pero lo que más la impacto fue que ya estaban planeando su vida a sus espaldas sin siquiera preguntarle que quería, y si ellas estaban hablando de esto era porque sus hermanos les habían dicho algo. Pretendían que volviera con Seamus, ni estando loca haría tal cosa, uno de sus mayores errores había sido ese hombre, el único con el que sus hermanos no habían tenido ningún problema. Se alejó sin hacer ruido y antes de volver a entrar en la cocina, se encontró con uno de sus sobrinos, John, hablando por teléfono.

—Equivocado, esa persona no vive aquí —dijo antes de cortar.

La rubia le quito el teléfono de las manos y miró furiosa al niño al notar que el número que acababa de llamar tenia característica de Londres.

—¿Qué hiciste? Hace rato que esperaba esa llamada —regañó al niño, luego apretó el teléfono y se dispuso a subir a su habitación para poder hablar tranquila, pero cuando estaba al pie de la escalera, aparecieron los gemelos y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa la agarraron cada uno de un brazo y la arrastraron hasta la sala.

—Fred, George ¿Qué hacen? Suéltenme…

—Ya, ya tranquila —dijeron al unisonó, mientras la soltaban en medio de la sala.

Luna les lanzó una mirada cargada de furia a la que ellos respondieron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que sorprendió un poco a la rubia, que con algo de cuidado comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y se encontró con el resto de su familia y un joven, solo unos cinco centímetros más alto que ella; de cabello castaño, con corte militar, ojos color miel y con una sonrisa, que cualquiera diría que acababa de ganar algo.

—Hola Luna… te ves muy bien —dijo aquel joven en un tono que delataba su nerviosismo.

—Por todos los cielos Finnigan, ¿eso es todo lo que puedes decirle después de seis años? —los ojos de la rubia casi mataron a Fred, quien solo sonrió.

La rubia miró uno por uno a todos los presentes, que sonreían cómplices. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue suspirar y dar unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras su mano apretaba cada vez más fuerte el teléfono que sostenía, como si aquel pequeño aparato fuera su herramienta de salvación.

De repente comenzaron a escucharse gritos que provenían de la cocina.

—FUEGOOOO.

Todos salieron disparados de la sala hacia donde provenían los gritos, la cocina, y al entrar solo encontraron a John con una vela encendida y al resto de los niños corriendo a su alrededor… pero de repente aparecieron los gemelos, cada uno con un extintor y antes de lo que dices "galleta" los dos estaban disparando espuma y polvo por todo el lugar.

Cuando el polvo se disipó, la cocina estaba completamente cubierta de blanco y los niños escondidos debajo de la mesa, algunos los miraron enojados y luego comenzaron a reír.

La que no podía decir nada era Luna. No podía creer lo que veía. Todo su trabajo estaba arruinado. Toda la comida que estaba sobre la mesa estaba completamente cubierta de aquel polvo y espuma que la convertían en basura. El ruido del teléfono al dar contra el suelo llamó la atención de todos, que rápidamente se encontraron con una Luna con el rostro completamente desencajado por la furia.

—¿Looney? —preguntó algo temeroso Harry.

La rubia no respondió, solo salió de la casa y azoto la puerta tras ella, dio dos pasos sin despegar sus ojos del piso, se agacho y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Un grito cargado de enojo y frustración, que solo ceso cuando se quedó sin aire. Permaneció agachada tratando de calmarse. Escuchó la puerta detrás de ella y deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder desaparecer, su familia la estaba volviendo loca y ya no quería escuchar a ninguno de ellos.

—¿Luna? —esa voz fue casi un susurro, conocía esa voz y no era de nadie de su familia, pero no era posible, él en esta fecha tendría que estar en Francia. Sus hermanos lo habían conseguido la acababan de volver loca. Levantó la mirada, ignorando el murmullo que comenzaba a escucharse detrás. Allí estaba en la vereda acercándose rápido a ella. Un joven alto, que al menos le sacaba una cabeza a la rubia; de cabello negro algo despeinado por el viento, ojos de un increíble azul y una expresión de completa preocupación. La rubia se puso de pie y sin terminar de creerlo corrió hacia él. Saltó y se abrazó a su cuello, aferrándose a ese hombre con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, él le correspondió el abrazo y la pego todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo.

—¿Theo eres tú? ¿Es real, estas aquí? —preguntó la rubia con algo de dificultad, pues sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía articula bien.

—Luna… ¿Quién es ese? —la voz de Bill sonó algo despectiva lo que hizo que la rubia volviera a mirarlo con odio.

Y antes de que Luna pudiera decir algo, desde el interior de la casa se volvió a escuchar el grito de "fuego" Angelina, Fleur y Lee volvieron a entrar corriendo, pero los hermanos se quedaron en su lugar, lanzándole miradas amenazantes a ese pelinegro, que no soltaba a su hermana pequeña. Lee llamó desde adentro y los gemelos que todavía tenían los extintores en la mano corrieron hacia adentro.

Luna miró la casa sin moverse de su lugar y casi le da algo cuando ve las llamas por la ventana de su habitación. Sintió unos brazos que la detenían. Veía a su familia moverse cerca de ella y al escuchar la sirena de los bomberos, su mente no lo resistió más, se zafo del agarre de Theo y comenzó a correr.

El frío la golpeaba, pero eso no la detenía. Quería estar lejos de allí, lejos de esa gente a la que quería mucho, pero que en este momento podía matar si se cruzaba con alguno de ellos. Las preguntas se enredaban en su mente y las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por sus mejillas. Nunca se había sentido así de mal, enojada, furiosa, harta, frustrada y cansada, sobre todo cansada. Su familia la había llevado a un límite que nunca había creído posible, a tal punto que ya no le importaba si nunca volvía a verlos.

La nieve había comenzado a caer cuando llego a aquel parque, casi todo el lugar estaba cubierto de nieve, dio una vuelta por el lugar y finalmente se sentó en un banco junto a una farola y aquel pino que tanto le gustaba. Allí trató de poner su mente en blanco y calmarse, pero las imágenes de esos últimos días no dejaban de repetirse en su mente. Su cuerpo temblaba pero ella seguía sentada en aquel banco del parque, el más alejado de la ciudad, el mismo parque en el que siempre se había refugiado cuando su familia y los problemas la agobiaban, aquel lugar donde nadie la encontraba y donde podía relajarse y pensar hasta encontrar una solución... pero hoy aunque lo intentaba no podía calmarse.

Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y aquel perfume que tanto le gustaba le dijo quién era, al mirar allí estaban esos ojos azules que tanto amaba. Él se acercó más, la abrazó y ella se acurruco tratando de esconderse en aquel abrazo, era como si quisiera perderse dentro de aquel cuerpo y escapar de sus problemas, que en esta ocasión eran provocados por su familia. El calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Theo la reconfortaba y recién entonces noto lo desabrigada que estaba.

—¿Estás bien hermosa? —esa suave voz era como una caricia, en verdad había extrañado escucharla.

—Ya no lo sé…

—No te preocupes. Creo que fue solo tu habitación y todos están bien… aunque al más alto de tus hermanos tal vez le duela la mandíbula —dijo Theo con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Le pegaste a Bill? —preguntó la rubia mientras una pequeña sonrisa apareció fugazmente en sus labios.

—Él intentó pegarme… fue un reflejo, lo siento —agregó Theo con una sonrisa que evidenciaba que en verdad no lo lamentaba.

—Se lo merece, es más tendrías que haberle pegado a todos.

—¿Si eso quieres? Lo puedo hacer —dijo en ese tono dulce, que solo usaba con ella, lo que hizo reír a la rubia—… bien, supongo que no quieres volver a tu casa, vamos al hotel.

—Amor, no vas a conseguir una habitación por nada en esta fecha —dijo la rubia imitando a su novio que acababa de ponerse de pie.

—Amor ¿Crees que no tengo una habitación? —susurró Theo inclinándose hacia ella y acercándose a sus rosados labios, donde dejo un suave y corto beso, pero antes de que pudiera separarse sintió las manos de Luna que lo agarraban con fuerza y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para profundizar el beso.

Al finalizar el beso la rubia decidió dejarlo así y solo lo siguió, aunque al llegar al final del parque ella tuvo que guiarlo hasta el hotel, que resultó ser el más importante de la ciudad… «¿Cómo no lo sospeche antes?» pensó la rubia al escuchar el nombre del hotel.

Cuando entraron en aquel elegante edificio la recepcionista le sonrió a Theo, Luna la conocía, Lavender Brown una resbalosa que había salido con Harry e intento seducir a los gemelos, sí a ambos sin importarle que uno fuera gay… por lo que no le gustó nada la hambrienta mirada que le lanzó a su pelinegro, cosa que él pareció no notar. Tomaron el ascensor y bajaron en el último piso… «¿Por qué pensé que quizás no tendría habitación?» volvió a decirse a sí misma Luna mientras Theo abría la puerta de la que era la habitación más cara del hotel.

Entraron al penthouse y al instante la rubia recordó el departamento que compartía con el pelinegro en Londres, desde hacía casi un año y después de mucho, mucho tiempo de insistencia por parte del pelinegro. Esté lugar era un poco más chico, pero no menos lujoso y se notaba que los niños no entraban muy seguido allí. En una esquina junto a la ventana había un enorme árbol decorado en dorado y rojo, y también había unos cuantos adornos más dispersos por todo el lugar haciendo juego.

—Theo… ¿Cuándo reservaste esto? Y… ¿no deberías estar en Francia? —preguntó Luna luego de unos minutos, cuando su mente finalmente reacciono.

—Hace poco más de un mes, en cuanto a Francia, si vas conmigo y Will para año nuevo no tendré problemas —dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

—¿Y Will, no se supone que pasarías esta fecha con él? —preguntó sin despegar sus ojos de aquellos orbes azul eléctrico.

—Con Hanna… hicimos un trato así que todo está bien —respondió antes de volver a besar esos rosados labios.

—¿Qué magia usas que logras calmarme así? —susurró lo rubia mientras volvía a abrazar al pelinegro.

—Creo que la misma que tú —agregó acariciando delicadamente la mejilla de la rubia—… en verdad me preocupe cuando te vi así.

—Lo siento amor, fueron un montón de cosas juntas —respondió tratando de sonreír para él—… este lugar es hermoso, pero tendríamos que irnos ya, extraño Londres…

—¿Y tu familia? —preguntó algo sorprendido el pelinegro, conocía a la rubia y sabia más que bien que ella no era de las personas que escapan.

—Ellos están bien… la que no está bien aquí soy yo.

—Ahora estas bien —susurró antes de hacer una pequeña pausa—… yo diría que pidamos algo de comer ¿Te parece?... además no podemos irnos ya —concluyó al ver que Luna dudaba.

Luna acepto con muy pocas ganas, en verdad quería alejarse de aquella ciudad pronto. Ya no le importaba que fuera navidad. Theo llamó al servicio a la habitación y pidió algo para cenar mientras Luna tomaba un baño.

El teléfono sonó y la recepcionista le comunicó a Theo que buscaban a Luna, el pelinegro colgó y volvió a bajar hasta recepción. Allí se encontró con los Weasley esperándolo.

—Tú, devuélvenos a nuestra hermana —vociferaron los gemelos al unísono.

Theo se detuvo a unos pasos de ellos, se cruzó de brazos y les lanzo una de sus gélidas miradas, de esas que intimidaban a casi todo el mundo.

—Lamento informarles que Luna no quiere saber nada de ustedes en este momento…

—¿Qué te crees? no puedes venir a nuestra ciudad y secuestrar a nuestra hermana —interrumpió Bill, en quien ya se veía un moretón del lado derecho junto a la boca.

—Llamaremos a la policía ¿qué rayos piensas? —dijo Fred.

—¿Qué puedes secuestrar a nuestra hermana así como si nada? —concluyó George.

—¡¿Sí saben que si ella viene voluntariamente no es secuestro, no?! —preguntó Theo en un tono que solo molesto más a los pelirrojos, quienes al instante se dispusieron a golpear al pelinegro.

—BASTA —vociferó Arthur logrando que sus hijos se detengan y lo observen— No sé quién eres, no sé qué haces aquí y la verdad lo único que me interesa en este momento es ver a mi hija.

—Señor, en verdad no es un buen momento, Luna está demasiado molesta.

—Por eso mismo estamos aquí.

—Mire, en verdad, a penas la convencí de que nos quedemos, ella quería irse esta misma noche de aquí.

—Eres un maldito mentiroso, somos su familia —se quejaron los pelirrojos.

—Entonces con más razón deberían entender que está muy molesta —dijo Harry ganándose una mirada asesina de sus hermanos.

—Solo quiero verla —pidió en un tono suplicante Arthur.

—Señor Weasley, lo único que quiero es que Luna este bien, desde que la conozco pocas veces la he visto así y en mi experiencia lo mejor será dejar que se calme un poco…

—Estoy de acuerdo —interrumpió Harry—. Saben que no se enoja nunca pero cuando lo hace…

—Con suerte en la mañana estará mejor y podre convencerla de que no debemos volver a Londres todavía y de que vuelva a hablar con ustedes —concluyó Theo sin dejar de mirar al padre se su amada.

—Si para la tarde no va a casa voy a volver y nada me moverá de aquí hasta que la vea —dijo en un tono serio Arthur antes de hacerle una seña a sus hijos para que salgan del lugar.

Cuando la rubia salió del baño Theo la esperaba para cenar, con esa sonrisa que siempre le decía que todo estaría bien. Había conocido a ese pelinegro en la fiesta de cumpleaños del novio de su mejor amiga, esa noche la rubia escapaba de un compañero que quería ser algo más y Theo sonrió antes de susurrar «todo estará bien» y besarla delante de todos, ese fue el mejor beso que había recibido hasta el momento y desde ese día aquel pelinegro de ojos increíbles comenzó a meterse en su corazón al punto en que sabían cómo estaba el otro con solo mirarse.

Seguía sintiendo toda la presión de lo que había pasado con su familia y aunque esa sonrisa siempre la reconfortaba esta vez no era suficiente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al instante el pelinegro se acercó y la abrazó. Luna escondió su rostro en el pecho de Theo y se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas.

—Gracias…

—No tienes nada que agradecerme amor —respondió el pelinegro acariciando con ternura el cabello de la rubia.

—Sí, eres lo mejor que se cruzó en mi vida y no entiendo porque sigues y estas hoy aquí conmigo —Theo se separó un poco para poder ver a los ojos a su rubia y se encontró con aquellos orbes grises derramando algunas lágrimas, las cuales seco con delicadeza antes de dejar un corto, suave y dulce beso sobre esos rosados labios que tanto le gustaban.

—Estoy aquí porque te amo, ¿tan difícil es verlo? —preguntó haciendo puchero, cosa que provoco una sonrisa en Luna, quien no dudo un segundo en devolverle el beso a Theo, pero este beso fue más intenso, cargado de deseo y necesidad.

La intensidad de aquel beso se apodero de ellos, las caricias no se hicieron esperar y la ropa comenzó a sobrar, el deseo los llevo hasta la cama y la cena que los esperaba en aquella sala empezó a enfriarse mientras la champaña que Theo había abierto perdía las burbujas.

El frio había empañado los vidrios y todo lo que iluminaba aquel lugar eran las titilantes luces del árbol y las incesantes llamas del hogar. La puerta doble de la habitación estaba abierta de par en par, por lo que aquellas luces llegaban e iluminaban tenuemente los dos cuerpos que ocupaban el centro de aquella enorme cama.

Eran casi las cinco de la mañana, y ya hacia un buen rato que Theo se había despertado y observaba embelesado a esa mujer que dormía entre sus brazos, mientras su mente intentaba comprender como era posible que su propia familia la hiciera sentir así de mal. Él había pasado por muchas cosas junto a ella, cosas que le permitieron a ambos conocerse y algo que había aprendido y le encantaba de Luna era que ella siempre, siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos y sin importar nada veía o encontraba lo positivo en todo y por eso mismo le costaba tanto comprender esta situación, ¿qué pasó que la llevo al punto de querer irse de una de su ciudad natal?

—¿En qué piensas? —esa dulce voz lo devolvió a la realidad y se encontró con esos ojos grises mirándolo.

—En que soy muy afortunado, no esperaba pasar esta noche contigo así —respondió con una de sus sonrisas de lado—. ¿Tú?

—Con la semana que tuve esperaba sobrevivir sin matar a ninguno de mis hermanos —dijo después de soltar un suspiro—… el día no fue bueno, pero termino muy bien, aunque —agregó con una sonrisa y se detuvo para morder el hombro del pelinegro—… tengo hambre.

—AUCH —se quejó Theo antes de moverse y quedar sobre la rubia, para acercarse lentamente a la unión del cuello y la clavícula, allí dejo un suave beso y luego una mordida no muy fuerte, pero que dejo una marca, que seguramente luego se convertiría en un moretón, acción con la que le sacó un gemido a la rubia—. Sabes que este plato te devuelve la mordida. Hay comida esperándonos en la mesa, ¿a menos que tengas otro tipo de hambre? —Luna se mordió el labio inferior antes de besar la boca del pelinegro.

—Primero la comida —respondió la rubia entre risas casi escapando de la cama.

Theo encendió la luz y se sentó junto a la rubia, ambos terminaron tomando algunas frutas y pastelillos y empezaron a comer.

—Amor —dijo Theo después de un rato haciendo que la rubia quitara su atención del pastelillo de fresas que estaba comiendo—… ¿en verdad quieres irte de aquí? —Luna esquivo la mirada y se centró en el enorme árbol—. Tu sabes todo lo que he pasado con mi familia, así que puedo entender si deseas irte de aquí y no volver —agregó el pelinegro moviéndose para quedar delante de Luna—, yo lo haría, yo lo hice… pero tú no eres como yo, tu eres mucho mejor que yo —Theo noto que la rubia quería decir algo y se lo impidió apoyando uno de sus dedos sobre esos tentadores labios—. Gracias a ti la relación con mi familia mejoro mucho, ahora tengo motivos para querer celebrar y soy feliz como no lo había sido en muchísimo tiempo… todo gracias a ti, a tu presencia en mi vida y por todo eso yo quiero que seas igual y mucho más feliz que yo… y sé que si nos vamos dejando las cosas así tu no estarás bien y no puedo permitir eso —concluyo Theo sin despegar sus azules ojos de aquellos orbes grises.

—¿Te dije cuanto te amo? —susurró Luna cerrando la distancia entre ellos y dejando un beso en las labios del pelinegro—. Tienes razón no puedo irme así, pero… no quiero ir sola

—Yo iré contigo, después de todo ya golpee a uno de tus hermanos y no tengo problema en golpearlo a él o a todos si te vuelven a hacer llorar —concluyó el pelinegro ganándose una enorme sonrisa y otro beso de la rubia.

Luna sintió algo de frio y al intentar acurrucarse junto a Theo noto que este ya no estaba en la cama, abrió los ojos y sí se encontró sola en aquella enorme cama, la luz de la mañana entraba por las enormes ventanas inundando la habitación. Dio un rápido vistazo buscando a su pelinegro, pero no lo encontró. Miró la mesita de noche y allí estaba el reloj pulsera de Theo, lo que indicaba que el pelinegro seguía allí, pues aquel reloj era su amuleto y nunca salía de la casa sin el. Tomó el reloj y vio que este marcaba las nueve y veinte. Salió de la cama y se cubrió con una bata, dio unos pasos y antes de entrar en la sala escuchó como un murmullo la voz de Theo, seguramente estaría hablando por teléfono. Al entrar en la sala dio una rápida mirada al lugar y encontró al pelinegro con la cafetera en una mano y el celular pegado a su oreja, imagen a la que ya estaba acostumbrada pues durante la semana ese pequeño monstruo negro llamado celular sonaba casi todo el tiempo.

—¿Ni siquiera en navidad deja de sonar esa cosa? —preguntó Luna acercándose cuando el pelinegro termino la llamada. Theo se sorprendió pero rápidamente mostro una sonrisa.

—Buen día. Era Hanna, no sabía que ya te habías despertado sino te pasaba con ella.

—¿Cómo esta Will?

—Todavía dormía así que lo llamaremos luego —respondió Theo poniendo la tetera al fuego para preparar el desayuno a Luna—. Espero no haberte despertado.

—Si lo hiciste, tenía frio y no estabas en la cama —se quejó la rubia haciendo puchero.

—Lo siento amor —susurró antes de dejar un suave beso en los labios de Luna—, hace más de una hora y media que me desperté, y ya me conoces.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste?

—No podía, después de todo no dormimos demasiado. Quería que descansaras un poco antes de ir a ver a tu familia.

—Ha, ¿mi te puede ser de tilo? —dijo la rubia después de soltar un largo suspiro, consiguiendo una sonrisa del pelinegro.

Después de desayunar y vestirse, cosa que se le hizo un poco difícil a la rubia, pues no tenía nada de ropa allí y término usando las mismas calzas que llevaba el día anterior y una camisa y un sweater de Theo, cosas que le quedaban grandes, finalmente decidieron almorzar en el restaurante del hotel y luego fueron caminando hasta la casa de los Weasley. Theo noto que Luna caminaba más lento que de costumbre pero no dijo nada, la conocía suficiente como para saber que estaba bastante nerviosa.

La casa se veía como las otras de la cuadra, rodeada de luces y con guirnaldas decorándolo casi todo, pero esta sobresalía de las otras por los manchones de hollín que rodeaban la última ventana a la derecha de la planta alta.

Un grupo de niños estaba teniendo una batalla de bolas de nieve en el jardín delantero de la casa y se detuvieron al ver a la rubia junto al pelinegro en la vereda. Una de las niñas dejo la bola de nieve en el piso y corrió a la casa. Luna apretó la mano del pelinegro y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a caminar por la acera que atravesaba el jardín hasta la puerta y cuando estaba delante del primer escalón aquella puerta volvió a abrirse y apareció una impaciente y preocupada Molly quien no tardo nada en abrazar a la rubia, esta correspondió el abrazo de su madre, pero sin soltar la mano de Theo.

—Por todos los cielos Luna estaba tan preocupada —dijo la mujer soltando a su hija y mirándola de pies a cabeza.

—Lo siento mamá pero estoy bien —respondió la rubia mientras Molly le daba una rápida mirada al pelinegro—. Él es Theo…

—¿Por qué no pasan y lo presentas a toda la familia? —Molly volvió a entrar en la casa y espero un momento a que la pareja se moviera. Luna apretó un poco más a mano de Theo, el pelinegro le regalo una sonrisa y con un suspiro la rubia entro en la casa seguida de cerca por su pareja.

Al entrar en la sala se encontraron con toda la familia Weasley observándolos, se notaban las miradas cargadas de desconfianza que la mayoría de los presentes le lanzaron a Theo, pero a este pareció no afectarle y permaneció inmutable ante ellos mientras el señor Weasley abrazaba a su hija, en cuanto la soltó Luna dio una mirada al resto y no se puedo contener.

—Basta… por favor, no lo conocen y ya lo miran así ¿Después se preguntan porque no les presento a nadie?

—¿Luna cómo puedes decir algo así cuando solo nos preocupamos por ti? —se quejó Bill.

—Solo queremos que estés bien —comentaron al unísono los gemelos.

—Claro ahora se preocupan, pero ¿dónde estaban cuando llegue de Londres? Todos demasiado ocupados como para ir por mí o llamarme para que no los espere en vano. Viven a dos calles como mucho y ninguno era capaz de acercarse un momento para ayudarme en algo no, todo lo que podían hacer era pasar molestar un rato y dejarme a sus hijos para que los cuide, después de todo «Hace mucho que no ven a su tía Luna» —la rubia dijo esa última frase en un tono chillón…

—Pero tú —interrumpió Fred…

—No lo digas, lo sé, yo no dije nada pero ¡¿era necesario?! Cada vez que venían me veían haciendo algo pero nunca ayudaban y así mismo cuando les pedía algo decían que sí y finalmente tenía que terminar haciéndolo yo como las compras navideñas o colocar las luces en el exterior… pero ¿saben que es lo que más me molesta? Que intenten decidir por mi…

—Les dije que no era buena idea —se escuchó la voz de Lee y los ojos de Luna se centraron en el moreno intentando comprender a que se refería.

—No puede ser lo hicieron a propósito —susurró la rubia repentinamente.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué habl…? —dijo Bill pero fue interrumpido por la rubia.

—Ustedes me han estado manteniendo ocupada para que no piense en otra cosa y me quede aquí, ahora estoy dudando que los niños hayan metido mi celular al lavavajilla —dijo mirando completamente furiosa a los tres pelirrojos—. No nieguen que pretendían hacer que me quede, sino porque estaba ayer aquí Seamus y cómo es posible que solo se quemara mi habitación, el lugar donde estaban todas mis cosas, papeles y… documentos —termino en un susurro Luna mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Vio como sus hermanos le esquivaban la mirada y sintió las manos de Theo sobre sus hombros que gentilmente la giraron para que lo mirara.

—He tranquila —susurró el pelinegro—, no puedes culparlos por quererte y desear que te quedes… sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa para tenerte cerca siempre.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo pueden hacerle algo así a su hermana? —se quejó Molly mirando seria a sus hijos.

—Estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes, ya les había dicho que no intentaran nada pero parece que no les fue suficiente con traer a Seamus… ¡¿pero en que rayos pensaban al quemar su habitación?! —los regaño Arthur. Los pelirrojos se lanzaron algunas miradas furtivas y después de unos instantes respondieron.

—Si puedes culparnos por lo de Seamus —dijo Fred.

—Pero nosotros no quemamos la habitación —continuó George.

—Por si no lo recuerdan todos estábamos aquí cuando eso pasó —agregó Bill—, lo único que en verdad intentamos fue reavivar la chispa con Seamus, lo demás fue solo nuestra idiotez habitual.

—Lo sentimos Luna —dijeron los tres al unísono. La rubia los miró y después de unos segundos suspiro y mostro una leve sonrisa de lado, eso fue suficiente para los pelirrojos quienes rápidamente se abalanzaron a abrazar a Luna.

—En verdad no puedes culparnos por intentarlo hace mucho tiempo que te fuiste —dijo George.

—Y cuando vienes estas menos de un mes aquí —agregó Fred mientras los tres se separaban de la rubia.

—En verdad son unos idiotas —susurró la rubia—, tienen que entender que —es sonido del timbre interrumpió a Luna.

—Creo que es para ti Lu —dijo Theo, ganándose una mirada curiosa de la rubia y del resto de los presentes.

Luna no dijo nada y solo fue hacia la puerta, conocía a su novio y en ocasiones este podía ser una verdadera caja de sorpresas. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una mujer de unos sesenta años de cabello castaño ya entrado en canas y un pequeño de unos seis años de cabello negro y ojos azules, básicamente una miniatura de Theo, sosteniendo un pequeño perro negro.

—Tía Luna —gritó el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa soltando al cachorro y extendiendo los brazos hacia la rubia.

Luna no tardo nada en agacharse y abrazar con fuerza a aquel pequeño mientras una enorme sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, sonrisa que ninguno de los presentes había visto en ella en mucho, mucho tiempo. El pequeño rodeo el cuello de Luna con sus brazos y planto un sonoro beso en la mejilla de esta.

—Te extrañe mucho tii, feliz navidad —susurró antes de que Luna repitiera la acción que el niño acababa de hacer.

—Gracias, feliz navidad para ti también. Yo también te extrañe mucho Will.

—¿Y a mí no me extrañaste enano? —preguntó Theo acercándose a ellos, el pequeño sonrió antes de extender sus brazos hacia el pelinegro, quien no dudo en tomarlo en brazos.

—SI —contesto riendo mientras abrazaba al pelinegro.

—Si los extrañaba mucho —dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba.

—¡Hanna! ¿Cómo estás? —saludó la rubia

—Muy bien cielo, con un viaje un tanto inesperado, pero feliz de que mi nieto pueda estar con ustedes.

—Theodore Nott, no puedo creer que hayas sacado a esta mujer de su hogar, para venir a verme.

—Bueno no la iba a dejar sola y este pequeño enano no me iba a dejar vivir si no lo traía —dijo el pelinegro acercándose a la mujer.

Los tres se acercaron a la mujer, Theo y Luna la saludaron ante la mirada de la familia Weasley, quienes no comprendían demasiado, pero una cosa era segura, hacia demasiado tiempo que no veían a Luna así de feliz. Un carraspeo llamó la atención del grupo y Luna recordó que estaba en su casa y que debía presentar a los recién llegados, miró a su familia y después de soltar un suspiro habló.

—Bien familia, les presento a mi familia de Londres… ella es Hanna Denor la abuela de este pequeño —dijo señalando primero a la mujer y luego al niño—. William Nott y Theodore Nott —agregó con una enorme sonrisa centrándose en el pelinegro—, el amor de mi vida —sin quitar esa enorme sonrisa de su rostro Luna termina de presentar a toda su familia e increíblemente para la rubia los Weasley aceptaron y saludaron muy bien a los ingleses que la acompañaban.

Después de las debidas presentaciones de alguna forma todos terminaron en la cocina siguiendo las indicaciones de Molly para preparar la cena y celebrar la navidad, pues no habían podido hacerlo como se acostumbraba la noche anterior. Bill y Fleur junto a Harry y su novia preparaban las ensaladas, Angelina y Lee estaban haciendo pastelillos, los gemelos habían salido a comprar el resto de las cosas que les faltaban y Luna estaba preparando galletas junto a Theo y Will.

Para todos los presentes era más que evidente lo bien que congeniaba la pareja y aquel pequeño.

—La verdad no sé qué está esperando este muchacho —susurró, en la sala, Hanna a Molly y Arthur, mientras observaban de reojo a la pareja que decoraba galletas.

—¿A qué te refieres Hanna? —preguntó Arthur tratando de seguir la mirada de la mujer.

—Arthur, por favor es obvio —lo regaño Molly y ante la mirada incrédula del hombre continuó—, se refiere a pedirle matrimonio.

—¿Qué? Pero no… no deberían esperar.

—¿Cuatro años no les parece suficiente tiempo? —pregunto Hanna como si nada.

—¡Qué! Luna lleva todo ese tiempo con él… ¿Por qué nunca nos dijo nada? —se quejó Arthur en un tono un poco más alto, con lo cual se ganó una mirada de los gemelos y Harry.

—Papá no dijo nada porque no quería que pase lo de siempre —dijo Harry acercándose a las dos mujeres y su padre—, todos la queremos y somos demasiado impulsivos tratando de protegerla.

—¿Puedo decirles algo? Jamás encontraran a alguien mejor para ella —dijo Hanna antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la cocina—, Theo querido, ¿llamaste a tu padre? —el pelinegro dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se volteó a mirar a la mujer.

—No, ya sabes cómo es.

—Amor es navidad deberías llamarlo —sugirió Luna con una sonrisa mientras miraba de reojo a Will que había empezado a comerse los chips de chocolate.

—Luego —contestó Theo con pocas ganas después de dudarlo un rato—, Will basta o no vas a comer nada en la cena.

—Déjalo los nignos son así —dijo Fleur mientras miraba a sus niños que comían cupcakes mientras correteaban en la cocina—. Toma pequegno —concluyó ofreciéndole una de las galletas con forma de pino que hacía rato había sacado del horno, Will sonrió, acepto la galleta y rápidamente se dispuso a morderla…

—Will noooo —gritó Luna antes de quitarle la galleta al pequeño.

—¡Luna! —dijeron sorprendidos los Weasley presentes.

—No egta engvenenada —agregó Fleur algo molesta.

—Lo siento pero tus galletas y los cupcakes tienen grandes cantidades de canela y tanto Will como Theo son alérgicos a ella, como en esta casa todos son fanáticos de la canela lo único dulce que ellos pueden comer son las galletas que nosotros hicimos —respondió Luna antes de mirar seria a los dos pelinegros—. ¿Está claro?

—Como el agua —contestó Theo, ganándose una mirada de la rubia.

—A ti te importa poco ya sé que no te gustan las cosas dulces, pero a nuestro pequeño aquí sí y no quiero terminar el día en un hospital —concluyó volviendo a mirar a Will.

—Si tía sabes que me encantan las galletas de ositos —dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa que derritió a la rubia.

Finalmente después de los días terribles y agotadores que había vivido Luna esa semana, ahora estaba tranquila y feliz. Cenaron como lo deberían haber hecho la noche anterior y como pocas veces sucedía aquella cena transcurrió sin grandes inconvenientes, nadie destruyo el centro de mesa, el asado no se quemó, no se rompieron vasos ni copas y no hubo ninguna queja por la comida. Cualquiera diría que esa era la verdadera noche de navidad, esa supuesta noche de paz y amor. Después de la cena se armaron diversos grupos y mientras los niños jugaban los adultos charlaban.

Theo prácticamente fue rodeado por los hermanos de Luna, quienes todavía seguían mirándolo con algo de desconfianza y con un suspiro el pelinegro se preparó para la lluvia de preguntas que le esperaba.

—Entonces cuéntanos ¿Nott verdad? —preguntó Fred.

—¿Cuánto hace que sales con nuestra hermanita? —concluyó George y a Theo se le escapo una fugaz sonrisa.

—Van a hacer cuatro años.

—Todo ese tiempo y nunca pensaste en conocernos antes —se quejó Bill.

—Si lo pensé, pero a Luna no le agradaba la idea, creo que tenía miedo de la reacción de ustedes.

—Y sus motivos tiene para ello —dijo Arthur llamando la atención de todos…

—¿No sé ustedes? Pero a mí solo me preocupa una cosa de esto —interrumpió Harry ganándose la mirada llena de curiosidad de sus hermanos—… Will, ¿no les parece raro Luna siempre ha dicho que jamás saldría con alguien con hijos?

—Sí, ya ha pasado que crean que es mi hijo, pero no, el padre de Will era mi hermano Alexander…

—La verdad se parece demasiado a ti —interrumpió Bill.

—Alexander era mi gemelo, murió en un accidente hace tres años junto a la madre de Will —agregó Theo en un tono serio mientras sus azules ojos rápidamente buscaron la figura de aquel pequeño pelinegro que jugaba con su cachorro y los otros niños.

—Lo sentimos, no queríamos… solo —balbucearon los gemelos al unísono…

—Solo se preocupan por Luna lo sé y yo también lo hago, por eso estoy aquí —acotó el pelinegro mientras sus ojos buscaban a esa rubia que iluminaba sus días.

Luna se vio rodeada por su madre, Hanna y sus cuñadas quienes habían comenzado a interrogarla para saber cómo iban sus estudios y su vida en Londres, aunque la rubia sabia más que bien que lo que aquellas mujeres querían saber , eran los detalles de su relación con el pelinegro.

—¿Y finagmente que hagas cuando tegmines tu tesis? —pregunto Fleur comenzando finalmente con el tema que a todas les interesaba.

—Supongo que buscare algún trabajo como profesora y tal vez escriba… no lo sé.

—Luna sabes a que nos referimos —dijo Angelina refutando la respuesta que la rubia acababa de dar— ¿Vas a volver? —los grises ojos de la rubia recorrieron el lugar hasta toparse con aquellos orbes azul eléctrico. Una sonrisa de lado apareció en esos labios que la enloquecían y aquella duda volvió a plantarse en su mente «¿Cuánto más resistirá junto a mí?»

—No lo sé —respondió finalmente después de dudarlo por un rato.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? —se quejó Hanna— ¿Qué respuesta es esa? —Luna esquivó la mirada de la mujer y entonces se topó con un Will que la miraba entre sorprendido y preocupado.

El pequeño soltó al cachorro, corrió hacia su tío y casi sin respirar preguntó.

—¿Ya le dijiste a tía Luna? —todos miraron curiosos al pequeño.

—No, la tía no se sentía muy bien anoche y hoy… bueno todavía no —respondió en un susurro el pelinegro mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño, quien se quedó allí un momento pensando y mirando a su alrededor. Luego de unos minutos una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sin decir nada corrió hacia la rubia, la sorpresa se notó en los ojos de Theo y rápidamente se puso de pie temiendo por lo que aquel pequeño haría.

—Tía, tía —dijo Will deteniéndose ante la rubia, quien rápidamente centró sus ojos en él—… ¿Ahora estas bien? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —Luna solo asintió, se notaba que el pequeño estaba algo ansioso y al ver a Theo acercándose, confirmo que algo sucedía— ¿Sabes qué? El tío me va a adoptar y voy a vivir con ustedes —concluyo el niño con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Luna no pudo evitar verse sorprendida y buscar la mirada de su amado pelinegro esperando la respuesta a una pregunta que sus labios no liberaban.

—¡Will! —tanto Luna como Theo, apenas escucharon el regaño que Hanna le dio al pequeño, ambos estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro tratando de adivinar que pasaba por aquella cabeza. Finalmente Theo suspiró y avanzo los cuatro pasos que lo separaban de la rubia.

—Iba a ser una sorpresa pero todo se retrasó… quería preguntarte, tantas veces y… lo admito me dio miedo, nunca tuve tanto miedo de algo —Luna se sorprendió aún más ante aquellas palabras, nunca había visto a su pelinegro así y no podía terminar de comprender—. Te amo tanto que me asusta y es una locura porque te pido que aceptes un paquete enorme, sé que es más de lo que cualquieras puede soportar, no soy una persona fácil, mi vida no es simple y mi familia no ayuda, además si dices que si Will ya no será solo una visita, no se ira, seremos su familia —Theo hablaba tan rápido que a Luna se le dificulto entender todo, posó sus manos en las mejillas del pelinegro y poniéndose de puntitas lo interrumpió posando sus labios sobre los de él.

—¿A que le temes? Sabes que te amo con todo lo que tu implicas, en cuanto a Will no puede haber forma de que lo quiera más y por mi sabes que se habría quedado con nosotros hace mucho tiempo —susurró casi sobre los labios del pelinegro mientras este la abrazaba.

—¿Entonces aceptas?

—No tienes ni que preguntarme adoro a Will —respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

—¡Luna!

—¿Qué? —Theo soltó un suspiro, libero de su agarre a la rubia y busco su saco que colgaba de un perchero, rebusco en uno de los bolsillos internos de dicha penda y finalmente sacó una pequeña caja de regalo azul, volvió a acercarse a Luna y le ofreció aquella pequeña caja.

—¡Feliz navidad! —Luna algo nerviosa tomo la cajita y la abrió, en el interior de esta había otra caja de lo que parecía cuero azul, la respiración de la rubia se aceleró, conocía esa caja y creía saber que había adentro.

—Theo ¿no es lo que creo… no? —la voz de la rubia casi no se escuchó y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Theo tomó la caja de la temblorosa mano de su amada y la abrió mientras apoyaba una de sus rodillas en el piso.

—Luna Lovegood Weasley ¿quieres cumplir mi deseo de las últimas cuatro navidades y casarte conmigo? —las exclamaciones de sorpresa inundaron la habitación mientras los grises ojos de Luna pasaban del zafiro engarzado en aquella argolla de oro blanco delicadamente trabajada a aquellos ojos de un azul increíble que la miraban cargados de amor, gritándole que ella era lo mejor de su vida, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue asentir antes de lanzarse a aquellos brazos y besar esa boca que la enloquecía— tomare eso como un sí —agregó con una enorme sonrisa el pelinegro.

—Sí, sí, sí, sí —dijo entre risas y besos la rubia—… ¿por eso vinieron hasta aquí?

—Sí, Hanna y Will insistieron en que querían estar cuando les comente…

—Creo que finalmente esta es la mejor navidad de todas…

—Qué bueno que así sea, disfrútala porque nos espera la celebración de año nuevo con mi familia.

—Amor no puede ser peor que mis últimos días —comento la rubia con una sonrisa.

—Amor nunca has pasado mucho tiempo con mi familia, espera y luego me dices —Luna sonrió y volvió a dejar un beso sobre aquellos labios.

—Feliz navidad amor.

—Feliz navidad mi vida —susurró el pelinegro antes de volver a besar a la rubia.

La pareja no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar los murmullos, gritos, risas y silbidos de todos los presentes, quienes no tardaron nada en abrazarlos y felicitarlos.

Luna no podía describir lo feliz que se sentía, era extraño como su familia podía enloquecerla y a la vez hacerla sentir tan bien. Sabía que la navidad era esa fecha donde todo podía pasar y con una familia como la suya eso estaba más que comprobado, pero también estaba comprobado que sin importar lo que pasara o lo que ese grupo de locos hiciera, ella jamas cambiaría a su familia por ninguna otra, solo agregaría más miembros a ese grupo de desquiciados que siempre se las arreglaba para hacerla feliz.

* * *

 **bien, en verdad espero que les haya gustado, ya hacia rato que había empezado a escribir esta historia pero había quedado colgada y finalmente la termine, y a medida que escribía una historia mas amplia comenzó a tomar formar, si todo va bien puede que pronto comience con ella y allí se explicaran un montón de cosas que aquí se mencionan por arriba.**

 **En verdad espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer**.

 **Saludos y felices fiestas**


End file.
